


[Podfic] Treasured | written by Dira Sudis (dsudis)

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Boners, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, No actual sexual assault, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rope Bondage, Scenting, fear of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: When everyone in town became convinced that a dragon really had come again to the Old Lair, and that the town would have to offer it tribute, they all looked at Steve.Honestly, he was relieved.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 40
Kudos: 97
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treasured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341023) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis), [Sealcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat). 



> Thanks to dira sudis for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Sooo I just swore off WIPs because I was having issues updating a previous podfic... but then the idea of a dragon anthology came up over in Voiceteam and I was already thinking about recording this, so here we are.

| 

### Complete Audiobook

  * **Mediafire m4b:**[ Treasured m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h0domo0hn0hv5d3/Treasured.m4b/file)
  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Treasured mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0pfw0130tis0gsq/file)
  * **Size:** 108MB/95MB 
  * **Duration:** 02:24:45 



### Download

  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nfb4zbc1aodmv4g/Treasured_Chapter_1.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 7MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:09:56 



### Stream  
  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

### Download

  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lw0m4w4fqhc3w1q/Treasured_-_Chapter_2.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 13MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:19:26 



### Stream  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

### Download

  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Chapter 3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nr4hemhz0mcyame/Treasured_-_Chapter_3.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 15MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:22:16 



### Stream  
  
---


	4. Chapter 4

### Download

  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Chapter 4](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ma4p96gd1qofy68/Treasured_-_Chapter_4.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 18MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:27:44 



### Stream  
  
---


	5. Chapter 5

### Download

  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Chapter 5](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y0me9iq9hfbjuq9/Treasured_-_Chapter_5.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 11MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:16:44 



### Stream  
  
---


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In case anybody was waiting for Buck to shapeshift before anything sexy happens... Buck is not going to shapeshift before anything sexy happens. Or ever. Consider yourselves warned. :D

### Download

  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bicvecke5oggyrn/file)
  * **Size:** 15MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:23:17 



### Stream  
  
---


	7. Chapter 7

### Download

  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z9l3ijdiftm42zk/file)
  * **Size:** 11MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:17:09 



### Stream  
  
---


	8. Chapter 8

### Download

  * **Mediafire mp3:**[ Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kntzl0jngaa5zge/file)
  * **Size:** 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:08:13 



### Stream  
  
---


End file.
